1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steric retiform lamp, and more particularly to a string of lamp connected into a meshwork forming a steric cylinder or cone shape.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,662,409 and 5,645,342, they are provided with a string of plane retiform lamps having four cord terminals. If attaching them on a cylindrical or a conical object to construct a steric retiform lamp network, the four cord terminals have to be located. So actually a free steric lamp network is needed in the wider purposes of performance. Basing on this goal, the present invention is developed.